Anti-rotation pins may be used in the automotive industry as a means of maintaining a steering shaft orientation after assembly of the steering column to a vehicle until the steering column, shaft, and driveline connections have been completed. When designing the anti-rotation pin the primary concerns are: cost, pullout effort, rotation limits, and packaging. Generally, known designs include a commonly used cylindrical pin design with an associated bushing. Such known pin assembly designs incorporate features on the pin and the bushing that act to permanently couple the two components, which creates high “push in” and/or “pull out” effort requirements when installing or removing the pin assembly. Further, some known designs may exhibit low retention qualities, which may cause the pin assembly to prematurely fall out of the column during transit or otherwise prior to final assembly of the column in the vehicle.